charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome! Voting I'm so sorry! I forgot all about her. I'll put her up for next month's though. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Matthew Ashford When puting infobox's on actor pages, can you use the one instead of the new actor one. Everyone infobox is getting changed back to the infobox actor one. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's confusing. Basically every actor page is getting the infobox I just put on Matthew's page. Most pages have them, cause I changed the coding on the original one (the greyish color one), so basically all the info from the original one, got transferred onto the new one. Some pages don't have them, mainly cause people made their own infobox when it was the whole "craze" on the Wiki temporary. But I'm currently trying to clean a lot of them up, instead of having separate pages for template actors, which is weird. xD If that made any sense what's so ever. :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Image That image is from '12 Angry Zen' ;) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. Btw, any interest in working (remotely) for Wikia? Let me know on my talk page if so with an email where I can contact you. Thanks, Bchwood 04:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you THANK YOU so much for your help I really appreciate it :). If you ever need anything let me know. Saraphinabytches 04:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Email Replied ;) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) About icon (True blood) hahahaha isn't it great??? i finished yesterday season 1! just perfect! i don't go often to true blood wiki because has many spoilers....and i dont want to be spoiled! :) one day i will come and we will chat..! these days i had to study thats the reason why i didnt log in here for a while...Excalibur90 17:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't Waittttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!Excalibur90 17:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Im in love with sexyyyy Pam!!! my other two favorite characters are sookie and eric! i can't wait for season 4!!! i will become a member of true blood wiki when i i will finish the fourth season!Excalibur90 18:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go to it =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Buffy do u know where uv pit that username about yourself with that picture of paige how do u do it/ can u tell me pleaseCharmeRuler 13:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) taa lvCharmeRuler 13:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) where do u get the moving images from CharmeRuler 14:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) where do u get the info boxes from CharmeRuler 19:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok but how do i get into my sandboxCharmeRuler 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) how do i find my sandbox 15:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC)15:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC)15:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC)15:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) check my sandbox that is all i wanted to do but obviously it will say billy jenkins not charmeruler sandbox CharmeRuler 15:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) is my edit ok thoe and can i put it on billes paigeCharmeRuler 15:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okayy CharmeRuler 16:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) u dont write everyting in do u CharmeRuler 16:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) u only write who plays it family birth place birth date powers and parents CharmeRuler 16:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) come on chat CharmeRuler 16:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) source of what CharmeRuler 16:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok\yyyCharmeRuler 16:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) CharmeRuler 16:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) can i add my edit to bille now its rightCharmeRuler 16:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ill do it again CharmeRuler 16:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what did i do wrong i made it better CharmeRuler 22:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hat do u mean the coding and how do yiu make info boxes/templates CharmeRuler 23:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It dosent come up in red so i guess its right CharmeRuler 23:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The Tribunal Can i put my crill page up look at it here or should i keep trying CharmeRuler/Sandbox/crill ' 'CharmeRuler 23:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Some of the words in the spell dont exist its not me CharmeRuler 10:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Black Christmas Hey Buffy. I wonder can you uplo0ad a picture of Heather Lee-Fitzgerald from the Black Christmas remake inton its wiki http://blackchristmas.wikia.com/Heather_Lee-Fitzgerald%7Chere XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 07:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BTVS Just thought I'd tell you I've started downloading and watching Buffy episodes xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I thought I'd start to watching some of the episodes and right now, it's actually pretty exciting. I'm planning on watching Angel after I finished watching Buffy. x) I also gotta say David Boreanaz is one good looking guy, baha —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't even watched every episode in season1 of of BTVS yet, so I won't be watching Angel for a long while xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I've watched Buffy before, but no in order. I'd sometimes watch episodes that came on TV but never really paid attention to it. And I'm sick of watching movies at the moment, so I started watching 90's tv shows, (Dawson's Creek) and now I'm watching Buffy xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hey, it has been a while. Why haven't you been editing :)? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : I say vacation :) I use most american words anyway because my grandparents were born and both live there. That is great :D I am not there for another three years though. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Message Hi Buffy. You seem to be what people can call in an entertainment industry "Triple threat" hahahaha Charmednut 11:40 November 12 2011 Hey there! Hey thanks for the little welcome message. Ive been lost without a computer for so long I just didn't know what to do. But thankfully I just bought a new smart phones so i am able to access the site anywhere I a.m. Nicknameguy 17:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page It's normally Leonardo's job (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Heyyyy I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm looking for a song that was on a music video about piper and Leo and it was in French. From the wonderful world of charmed website way back when. Can nt remember anything about it. Any ideas?? Thanks Nicknameguy 07:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cms0128 15:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if there was a way to search for pictures of the family tree. I've found a few different ones, but I know there are least a couple more. If you could send me a copy of the pics, or tell me how to search for them, that would be great. Thanks! Main Page Again Hello! :) Can I ask you something? Why did you undo my edit on the main page? Fanycharmed 14:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : To be honest, I think that the episode still was better. At least it's not a photomontage. I really hate how Holly looks in the current picture, but that's probably just a matter of opinion. However, there's one more thing I changed you un-did. The Upcoming Issue. Can you please update it considering you locked the page? Fanycharmed 20:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I though you're gonna do it yourself. :D Okay, done, you can lock it now. ;) Fanycharmed 21:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Aw, thank you! *blushing* :D It's no big deal, let me know if you need something. Fanycharmed 17:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Locking the voting pages Hi! I just wanted to let you know that I've noticed you locked the Template talk:Selected picture, the Template talk:Featured article and the Template talk:Featured Char|Featured character voting pages, but I think you've done it by a mistake, considering now users can't vote, so if you could unlock them again... :D Fanycharmed 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Changing Voting Section Hi! About that, I didn't mean to change anything at all, but I'm sorry if I did. I was just trying to vote. Either way, it won't happen again :) ForeverCharmedBellatrix11 11:27, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Selected Picture Hi! Me again. :) Thanks to a wikia contributor (CharmedFan92), I realized there's a mistake on Template:Selected picture. It says the picture is of Phoebe and Cole's wedding, but it's in fact Cole's coronation to be the Source. Can you fix it, please? Fanycharmed 19:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, just one more thing, could you change the link to the Dark Wedding at that template? Probably replace it with link to Coronation. Thanks! Fanycharmed 19:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) PS: I know I'm annoying :D